syniafandomcom-20200214-history
Synia
Synia, officially the Kingdom of Synia, is an island nation in northern Atlantic Ocean, consisting of the islands of Synian Archipelago, to the southeast of Newfoundland. Synia is a sovereign absolute monarchy, led by King Anthuan II of Synia. The capital and most populous city is Azure. Etymology The name Synia is derived from the name of ancient Synians who were one of the five primordial tribes living in the archipelago. History See also: History of Synia Prehistory The first humans to arrive in Synian archipelago were the eskimos who arrived to the islands about 6500BC. They inhabited only northwestern states of modern Synia, though, namely Abasi, Highlands and Westeros. In about 0AD they were displaced by a tribe which was culturally related to indigenous tribes of northwestern America. It is unknown how they crossed the continent, though. Both tribes merged creating four culturally and linguistically distinct tribes: Abasans, Karakans, Westerosans and Caskardans. Technological Revolution From 9th century to 13th century a sudden technological development began in Synia. During this time the Synian nation took it's root in the northern Queen Island. During this period Caskardans, Abasans and Karakans began to trade with each other. This interaction led to the creation of the Synian nation. It is believed that in order to trade they had to invent a better way of transportation. During this period of time they invented the wheel but in order to properly travel between various locations they had to build roads. Untill the colonization of Synia they had built approximately 5000 kilometres of road with paved rocks, some of which have survived to this day. In order to better compare prices, they invented money. This led to a dramatic development of maths. In order to communicate they invented a writing system, which strangely resembles Viking runic writings, although there is no evidence as to whether Vikings have ever visited Synian archipelago or no. Synian nation laid the foundation of education in schools and astronomy. Astronomer Laya Yrka and her team invented the calendar. British period Duchy of Synia Second War of Synia 19th century 20th century 20th century began with Second War of Synia which began in 1899. The war destroyed the infrastructure of Westeros, Highlands, Patri, Abasi and Capital State. South District and Kings were less damaged. After the war much of the country had to be built anew. Many people died during the war and even more left Synia in order to survive the war and the consequential famine and economic crisis. The population had reduced by almost a half. The political and economic situation only got worse due to World War I although it didn't take place in Synia and again in the Great Depression. Significant economic growth began only in the late 1950s. Modern History Geography Climate Synia's climate varies greatly. From small regions covered with small glaciers to the north and west to Mediterrean climate to the south and east. This is mainly because of the cool stream that laves Synias northern and western coasts and the warm Gulf Stream on Synia's southern and eastern coasts. Abasi island along with the northern Westeros is the coldest part of the country. The climate there is much like that in the Newfoundland. Some glaciers remain in the highest mountain peaks. It is estimated that these glaciers would melt completely until year 2100. Environment Synia can be divided into five regions, each with it's own biome: * Taiga covers northern, central and western parts of Abasi as well as the island chain in the northern Westeros. * Mixed forest makes up eastern and southern Abasi, northern part of the main island of Westeros as well as the central Highlands. * Broadleaf forest can be found in the northeastern part of the state of Patri and southern Highlands, formerly it could've been found in the state of Kings, however, now most of the state is covered by farms. * Steppes cover most of the states of Patri and Westeros. As well as inland Capital State. * Temperate rainforest can be found mainly in the coastal regions of Capital State and Patri as well as the whole of the South District. Biodiversity Synia is home to a variety of endemic species, including: * The Synian Lynx (Lynx magna) is a species of lynx native to the Synian Archipelago. This is the biggest species of Lynx in the world with males averaging from 31 to 45 kg in weight and from 115 to 160 in length. * The Taban Swan (Cygnus tabansis) is the smallest swan species in the genus. Nearly extinct in the late 19th century and early 20th century, the taban swan population has increased to approximately 3000. * The Yellowfly (Volucres fulvum) is the only species in it's genus. The members of this species are seriously endangered with some residing in high mountains and/or protected areas such as South District Hills National Park. * The Asmodian Talltrees (Pinophyta asmodae) or simply Talltrees are a species of spruces native to the Synia's mountainous regions with high precipitation. The trees can reach up to 110 metres in height and with diameter at breast height that sometimes exceeds 8 metres. It is valued for easily processed yet durable wood. The needles are known to change after every two years which causes trees to turn yellow, orange, red and sometimes even purple. Regions and divisions Synia is a unitary country, which currently is divided in 7 two-level municipalities - states: Abasi, Capital State, Highlands, Kings, Patri, South District and Westeros under whose juridiction are also about 350 parishes and 4 republican cities: Azure, Far View, Pearls and Strand. There are also five historical and cultural regions of Synia: Middle Land, Abasi, Karakayl, Westeros and Caskard. Politics There are 9 ministries in Synia: * Ministry of Agriculture * Ministry of Economy and Finance * Ministry of Education and Culture * Ministry of Environment and Regional Development * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Health * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of National Affairs * Ministry of Welfare Foreign relations Human rights Ancient Synian society prior to the 16th century was egalitarian which meant that everyone held equal rights and duties. Following the arrival of British colonists and the conquest of Synia this policy was prohibited. This caused much strife among the citizens of Synia. In the late 16th century slavery came into practice. After Synians managed to acquire some autonomy in 1603 they hoped to abolish this practice but it was only intensified with the 1611 Violation Act. In 1769 the governor, George Gray, afraid of a possible uprising cancelled the 1611 Violation Act and initiated a slavery reform that would decrease the amount of slaves but was never practiced. The Declaration of Independence signed in 1792 intended to abolish all slavery and violation of human rights and equality. After the end of the Synian War of Independence the previous governor of the Duchy of Synia became the self-proclaimed king of Synia and tried to repeal the abolishment of slavery at any cost. After the revolution of 1821 the Declaration of Independence finally came into effect. This was established with the Constitution of Synia which came into effect in early 1824. Human rights violations were still a common practice therefore in 1829 it was declared a crime. Military Since 1967 Synia has no standing army. Economy Synia's main export partners are: Canada - 38.2% USA - 17.7% Germany - 8.1% United Kingdom - 6.0% China - 5.7% France - 4.5% Mexico - 3.6% Synia's main import partners are: USA - 21.3% China - 11.0% Canada - 7.1% United Kingdom - 6.4% Germany - 5.7% France - 5.1% India - 4.8% Energy Synia produces 3 times as much electricity as it consumes. Most of the produced energy is from renewable resources. The country's most notable power plants include: * Daoksii Nuclear Power Plant * Sottheimen Nuclear Power Plant * Cancaldee Dam * Lancastershire Geothermal Power Plant * Taba Geothermal Power Plant Transport The country has strong ties to the US and Canada, especially the latter. A half of all international ship movements go to canada while the rest voyage to the remaining part of the world. Among the notable airports of Synia are Azure International Airport, Aurora Airstrip, Kuruul Airport and the now-nonexistent Old Azure Airport. Demographics Ethnic groups Language The sole official language of Synia is English. Synian language is recognized as a minority language but due to the small number of people who can speak it, it has yet to become official. Some other widely spoken languages include: Hebrew, Italian and German. People who speak these languages are the progeny of the European immigrants who arrived in the 19th century and mid-20th century. Cities and Towns * See also: List of cities and towns in Synia The Ministry of Environment and Regional Development has listed only five of the Synia's places as cities, these are Azure, Far View, Pearls, Firth and Strand, only the first three having population over 100,000. In order to become a city, the town must reach 50, 000 inhabitants. A town is a place with over 10,000 residents. In 16 towns the population has reached over 20,000 denizens. There are about 50 towns in Synia. Oldest towns and cities are Kondas Rak (1532) which was the first English settlement in Synian Archipelago and Pearls (1553) which was capital of Synian Governorate and Duchy of Pearls. Religion Although most people are juridically irreligious (60.2%), the largest religious groups in 2011 were: * Anglican Church of Synia * Kalamak * Roman Catholic Church of Synia * Other churches Education Primary education in Synia is compulsory and free to all citizens of Synia. The most significant universities include: * Synian University * Pearls Academy of Art * Abasan University of Agriculture * Kings' University * Firefly IT Institute * Adam Stahl's University of Medicine Health Culture Cuisine Sports International rankings * Human Development Index - 13th - 2012 * Gini index - 16th - 2010